As a background art of this technical field, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-22462 discloses the following feeding device. The feeding device movably disposed through a cover device to face a work region shielded by the cover device, for holding an object, includes: a first rotary saddle that is rotatable about a first axis; a second rotary saddle disposed on the first rotary saddle and rotatable about a second axis perpendicular to the first axis; a holding device that holds the object; a first driving device disposed outward of the cover device with respect to the work region to rotate the first rotary saddle; and second driving device disposed outward of the cover device with respect to the work region to rotate the second rotary saddle (see ABSTRACT).